


La Chasse

by AndersAndrew



Series: Creepy Hansel et Gretel [2]
Category: Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fractured Fairy Tale, Horror, Insanity, Ogress, Siblings, creepy children, psychopaths
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la forêt, une vieille femme cueille des champignons, lorsqu'elle entend des sanglots d'enfant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Chasse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantome fumée](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fantome+fum%C3%A9e).



> Titre : La Chasse  
> Fandom : Conte de Hansel et Gretel  
> Persos/couple : Une sorcière, Hansel, Gretel  
> Rating : R  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Hansel et Gretel sont issus du conte éponyme des frères Grimm, bien que la version proposée ici soit quelque peu différente.  
> Prompt : Contes - Hansel et Gretel : Si tu avais fait ce merveilleux film que j'ai oublié de proposer, comment aurais-tu écrit l'histoire des jumeaux chasseurs de sorcière ?  
> Commentaires : N'ayant pas vu le film (à l'époque de l'écriture), j'ai écris cette fic en essayant de rendre ça glauque et badass. Je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat.

L'air de la forêt était encore chargé d'une odeur d'ozone après l'orage. La nuit était sombre, et même si la lune avait été pleine, ses rayons n'auraient pu percer les hautes frondaisons entremêlées dans le foisonnement de feuillage touffu.

Des champignons au couleurs inquiétantes se plaisaient à cet endroit et pullulaient dans l'humus comme des boutons sur un visage rieur, au milieu des fougères sur lesquelles perlaient encore des gouttes de pluie.

D'une main leste, rendue experte par la pratique, une vieille femme aux traits dissimulés par la capuche de sa cape ramassait des tricholomes soufrés d'un vert maladif, des hygrophores puants à l'odeur bien caractéristique et de dangereuses amanites phalloïdes aux reflets jaunâtres, dont l'ingestion est mortelle.

Enjambant un tronc d'arbre mort, la promeneuse poussa un sifflement aigu, et se précipita pour cueillir un bolet de loup tacheté qui poussait au pied d'un charme. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts squelettiques aux grosses articulations, comme des pattes d'araignée velue. De ses ongles sales, elle gratta la couche duveteuse sur le chapeau, afin de vérifier son espèce.

Alors qu'elle glissait le champignon vénéneux dans son panier en osier, un bruit incongru la fit se redresser vivement.

Les pleurs d'un enfant.

L’œil brillant dans le noir, elle se tendit ; ses narines palpitèrent tandis qu'elle reniflait le vent. Il portait l'effluve alléchante d'un petit garçon aux larmes salées.

L'étrange marcheuse noctambule passa sa langue sur ses lèvres crevassées ; elle essuya ses mains boueuses sur son tablier crasseux et trempa son index dans sa bouche, pour sentir la direction de la brise.

Son regard se porta à l'est.

 

Sur une grosse souche pourrissante plantée au centre d'une clairière entourée par les bois, un garçonnet d'à peine dix ans sanglotait, la tête dans les bras.

Habituée à se déplacer sans bruit dans les ténèbres, la cueilleuse de champignon s'approcha sans quitter le couvert des fourrés. Elle vérifia que son couteau était bien accroché à sa ceinture, puis contourna l'enfant pour le prendre à revers, tout en l'observant attentivement, évaluant son poids, sa taille, sa force. Si elle pouvait l'attraper sans qu'il se débatte, cela lui éviterait des efforts.

Elle remarqua qu'il était dodu, bien que pauvrement vêtu. Ses genoux et ses coudes portaient des égratignures et des hématomes. Ses cheveux d'un blond irréel accentuaient sa jeunesse ; il était encore trempé de l'averse qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Ses parents devaient l'avoir abandonné en fin de journée, juste avant le coucher du soleil, en lui promettant de revenir...et ils n'étaient jamais revenus.

C'était fréquent dans les environs, car la guerre avait ravagé le pays, et la famine menaçait de s'abattre à tout moment sur tout le monde. Nombreux étaient les paysans qui se débarrassaient de leur progéniture de cette façon, espérant peut-être qu'ils apprennent à survivre par leurs propres moyens.

L'ogresse n'éprouvait guère de compassion pour le gamin. Il était innocent de tout crime et son sort allait être particulièrement cruel, mais c'était celui destiné à ces petites créatures savoureuses qui ignoraient comment se protéger toutes seules. Par ailleurs, l'innocence rajoutait un petit goût poivré à leur chair qui n'était pas désagréable au palais.

Elle s'avança à pas de chat dans le dos de l'enfant. Ses bottes en cuir fraîchement tanné, dénotant avec le reste de son accoutrement misérable, s'enfonçaient dans la boue avec un chuintement discret, étouffant le craquement des brindilles sur lesquelles elle marchait. Lorsque sa robe en lambeaux effleuraient l'herbe, c'était comme le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent. Ses cheveux emmêlés, gris et raides de saletés, petits insectes, toiles d'araignée et graisse naturelle, s'agitaient comme des serpents énervés sur sa tête anguleuse, la capuche rejetée en arrière tandis qu'elle tendait les bras vers sa cible.

La sorcière se dressa de toute sa hauteur derrière le garçonnet ; tout à coup elle devînt une grande ombre prête à s'abattre, à engloutir le petit avec avidité.

Ce dernier frémit. Il était si frêle et si fragile, minuscule, et inconscient du danger.

Soudain, sa tête blonde se figea, sa nuque se raidit. Il avait enfin perçu la présence de l'ogresse.

Un déclic retentit.

La jeteuse de sort baissa les yeux à ses pieds.

Un piège à loup dissimulé parmi les feuilles mortes de referma violemment sur sa jambe, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur qui résonna dans toute la forêt. Des oiseaux effrayés s'envolèrent dans le ciel nocturne.

Hansel releva la tête ; un sourire de satisfaction démente tordait ses traits juvéniles, dissipant le personnage inoffensif qu'il jouait quelques instants auparavant.

La sorcière se tortillait comme un vers dans la fange en ululant des malédictions sans effet d'une voix rauque ; des amulettes étaient dispersées sur les arbres autour d'eux, empêchant les sortilèges d'agir.

Ses champignons roulèrent hors de son panier qu'elle venait de lâcher. Hansel les piétina joyeusement en sautant de la souche, et sortit un large couteau de chasse de l'étui caché sous sa chemise.

La sorcière se mit à ramper pour lui échapper. Il l'épingla à l'épaule, tombant à genoux sur elle. Le souffle coupé, elle tenta de se retourner et agrippa le garçon à la gorge. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard glacé et triomphant, levant sa lame. Se redressant brusquement, elle mordit de ses dents cassées le poignet du garçonnet pour lui faire lâcher le couteau ; le sang jaillit, souillant la peau pâle, porteuses d'anciennes cicatrices. L'enfant cria et perdit son arme. L'ogresse profita de cette diversion pour le renverser d'une bourrade et se jeta sur lui, évitant ses coups de pied. Une bave sanglante coulait sur son menton, lui donnant un air des plus féroces. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le cou, cherchant fébrilement l'artère pour la déchiqueter avec ses dents, s'y abreuver et reprendre des forces.

Une flèche lui transperça l'arrière du crâne, la pointe ressortant par le front.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, l'incompréhension s'y lisant avec une clarté saisissante. Puis ils roulèrent dans leurs orbites et la vieille s'effondra de tout son poids sur Hansel.

 

Après quelques secondes destinées à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, le garçonnet repoussa avec difficulté le lourd cadavre de l'ogresse.

Gretel sortit des buissons, l'arbalète à la main. Elle était le portrait craché de son frère, les mêmes taches de rousseur, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même nez retroussé ; mais une longue balafre traversait son visage, mise en exergue par ses deux longues nattes dorées qui retombaient sagement dans sa poitrine plate.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, murmura-t-elle, mystérieuse.

Hansel se leva et ramassa son arme qu'il replaça avec mauvaise humeur dans son fourreau. Il était blême et son bras saignait. Sa sœur lui fit un bandage de fortune.

\- Ça ira quand on aura rayé de la surface de la terre cette maudite engeance, gronda-t-il.

Il s'écarta d'elle et donna un coup de pied dans le corps de la sorcière, qui s'étala dans la vase ; ses jolies bottes toute neuves, faites avec la peau de ses jeunes victimes, étaient pleines de boue.

Les jumeaux se prirent la main, et s'en allèrent en silence, laissant aux animaux de la forêt le soin de nettoyer la carcasse.


End file.
